


BRAND NEW

by futurephan



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom
Genre: M/M, based off of daniel's rebrand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futurephan/pseuds/futurephan
Summary: ❝-um hi, i'm daniel❞





	1. 0.1

**"danisnotonfire was a good friend with a funny last name. i mean I can't really complain. my last name is amazing literally."** phil caught a few laughs in between sobs from the few people that were there.

 **"he will be remembered for his love of llamas, maltesers, fear of moths and his incredible talent of questioning humanity and existence. dan, I hope you find the answers to your questions and i hope you're still as sassy as you were when here. dan i could say you'll be missed but that's a lie. to a lot of people that's a lie but to me it's not. you were always there and now you're gone. but it isn't mine or your fault they are the reason you're gone. their hate got to you. however, there will not be a day were i cannot help to think that it is my fault. i didn't do enough. i could've stopped the hurt but i didn't. i'm sorry. you were more than a friend however and everyone close to us knew that. our love will last forever. you were my one and only and i promise that it will always be that way. i may end up with someone when i'm older but i won't be happy because it isn't you,"**  phil looked towards the people staring at him. it was a sea of black clothes and umbrellas,  **"i remember sitting with dan in his room. we would just lay there and talk. we would talk about everything and nothing. we dreamed about being amazingdan and philisnotonfire. it may not have been real to anyone else but to me you were always amazingdan. you are my amazingdan, and nothing can change that."**

he wiped away the tears that formed in his eyes and walked off the pedestal leaving a small stuffed llama and lion in the bouquet of roses that laid there. phil broke down in tears as they lowered dans black coffin into the ground.

he whispered,  **"good-bye danisnotonfire."**

 

X

 

_it happened so suddenly. they drove him to it. it was there fault. not phils._


	2. 0.2

it had been two weeks.

the alarm blasted my chemical romance i'm not okay (i promise). phil lazily turned it off, he rolled out of bed finding black skinny jeans and a fall out boy shirt to wear. as much as he'd like to stay in bed for a month he promised his mother to make an effort for school. he worked his way down the stairs grabbing a travel mug of tea.

 **"bye mum, see you this afternoon."**  phil kissed his mum on the cheek. he forced a smile for her.

he started the 15-minute walk to school plugging his earphones in and pressed shuffle. a high g-note played causing him to freak out slightly. my chemical romance was cruel to his small emo soul. phil would normally take the bus but now he was known to the other kids as the gay boy whose boyfriend committed suicide. he stopped at a florist, ****

 **"morning susan,"** the old florist smiled and handed him a black rose,  **"the one rose, thank you."**

 **"how long has it been phil?"** he was shocked by the communication. susan didn't talk much.

 

**"i'm sorry?"**

**"how long has it been since she passed?"**  susan looked at phil, almost staring into his soul,  **"it was your girlfriend wasn't it? i heard it through the grapevine."**

 **"uh susan it was a boyfriend actually."** he spoke with tension in his voice. being careful was needed. he didn't want to cause anymore hate.

 **"oh! was it that sweet boy dan? the poor thing."** phil looked at the old women slightly confused by the kindness in her voice,  **"phil he wouldn't shut up about you sweetie. everyday dan came by with a nice cup of tea for me and he talked for hours about how amazing you are."**

**"no offense susan but you're not against gay people? i would just thought by the... um, because of your age. uh, you know what i mean."**

**"my granddaughter is gay. and she's the sweetest human on this earth. i do not judge people by their sexual preference."**

**"dan was amazing, wasn't he? it's been two weeks. i'm just starting to go back to school. i'd thought i'd leave earlier to visit him."**

**"well tell him i said hi, and don't worry about the flower. for you, free."**

**"thank you susan. see you tomorrow."**

 

X

 

_**"phil."**  dan spoke as salty tears washed down his face onto phils shirt,  **"they told me to do it. i-i-i wanted to stop, but they keep telling me to. i want it to end phil. i want to leave!"**_


	3. 0.3

the cemetery was just across the road from his school so he could always visit. he sat there with dan for an hour then he heard the bell. he walked past the main office collecting his time table and locker number.

he had history first then drama, it was going to be a decent day. phil opened his locker to almost a wave of envelopes that had been shoved in there. he looked at a couple and all of them were saying how sorry they were for what happened and how dan was in a better place. it disgusted him. how dare they say this when it was there fault. phil grabbed the necessary textbooks and went to class. he heard the teacher talking about announcements, at the end of that list was the announcement about phil being back from mourning.

 **"and here's our new student,"** phil popped his head up hearing this,  **"everyone meet daniel howell."**

 **"um hi, i'm daniel."**  the lengthy noodle like boy waved awkwardly while speaking in a winnie the pooh like voice. phil noticed that dan was also wearing a fall out boy t-shirt. he had brown eyes and a fringe that went to the opposite side to phils and this aura that just gave you the sense he was a cringey emo on the inside that tried to be artsy. (you know it's true.)

 **"just sit anywhere that's free."** the teacher gestured towards the seats and daniel started walking towards the back where phil was sitting. as much as phil didn't want to sit next to someone there were no other seats left.

the two boys stayed silent for most of the class. the teacher gave them their assignment and told them they had to be in pairs with the people next to them.

 **"well you're stuck with me i guess."**  dan said while nudging phils elbow. he was obviously trying to be kind.

*

 **"so, you're into fall out boy?"**  phil asked to break the silence between them.

 **"yeah. i really want to go to their MANIA concert."**  dan smiled, he had a smile on his face that phil really found beautiful. he cursed himself for even thinking about another boy but daniel was just so perfect. he was amazing.

 **"same,"** phil spoke softly. he and dan were meant to go together, **"i was going to go."**

 **"and you're not going!?"**  dan seemed offended almost, **"why on earth aren't you going? it's fall out boy!"** he was shushed by the surrounding students.

 **"plans change i guess,"**  phil shrugged. he wasn't that eager to tell daniel that his boyfriend had just died. his thoughts drifted to dan making the day even more somber. everything just seemed bad about today.

 **"i suppose. anyways, we're going to have to do this assignment at home as well. so your place or mine?"**  he raised his eyes suggestively.

 **"wait. what?!"**  phil shook out of his daze when he to see dan chuckling,  **"what did i miss? i zoned out."**

 **"honestly. i'd thought you would've laughed. the only boy in this school who's a twink but he doesn't have a sense of humour. shame,"**  shaking his head while laughing dan looked right into phils eyes,  **"you do know what a twink is, right?"**

 **"um, a-actually y-yes."**  phil was finding it hard to breathe. daniel was extremely attractive but he could see dan standing next to him almost crying at the fact phil wasn't with him and was instead moving on. he couldn't.

**"oh. sorry. i uh, well i've embarrassed myself now."**

**"it's ok,"**  the bell rang and phil got up to leave, " **i'll see you this afternoon then. maybe an hour after though."**

**"why?"**

**"i just have to go see someone like straight away."**

 

X

 

_**"dan. you need to stop. they're so red. those bandages and sweaters can't hide them. i don't want you to leave."** _


End file.
